13 Października 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Pan Złota Rączka (108) - serial komediowy, USA 8.05 Giełda 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Przygody ośliczki Tosi - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 9.10 Mama i ja- program dla dzieci 9.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach- felieton 10.00 Milagros (162) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 10.50 Kochać dziecko - program edukacyjny 11.10 Opowieści siostry Wendy o malarstwie (5/10) - serial dok. 11.40 U siebie: Inni wśród swoich - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Samo życie - magazyn 12.45 Klan (254) - telenowela, Polska 13.10 Romantyczne podróże do Polski - serial edukacyjny 13.30 Cny język Polaków - serial edukacyjny 14.00 Katalog zabytków: Krosno- felieton 14.15 Saga rodu Ganzegal - kurs języka niemieckiego 14.30 Cyberjazda - teleturniej komputerowy 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa 15.25 Euroexpress 15.40 Tajemniczy świat Aleksandry (3) - serial SF, USA 16.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpres Junior- program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (256) - telenowela, Polska 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (962) - telenowela, USA 18.25 M-3 - magazyn muzyczny 18.50 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka: Muminki - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Weselny blues - komedia obyczajowa, USA 21.50 Flesz - Wiadomości 22.00 Premierzy 22.30 Kronika kryminalna 22.45 Monitor Wiadomości 23.15 Rozmowy na koniec wieku 23.55 Trzy bilety do Hollywood - komedia, Serbia 1.50 Awangarda krakowska: Po katastrofIe 2.15 Mój ślad 2.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Projektantki (12) - serial obyczajowy, USA 9.00 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski 3 (38) - serial obycz. 9.50 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.20 Złote marzenia (60,61) - telenowela, Brazylia 12.05 Adam Myjak - film dokumentalny 12.30 Podróż... (32) - serial dok. 12.55 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.15 Dozwolone od lat 40 14.00 Przygody Skippiego w Buszowisku (9) - serial animowany 14.30 Truskawkowe studio - program dla dzieci 15.00 W labiryncie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.30 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (10) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 17.00 Polaków portret własny: Równe i równiejsi - magazyn 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn sensacji (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Fryderyk Chopin - pieśni w wykonaniu Urszuli Kryger 20.00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Australia - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Belgia 23.40 Dopóki żyje ostatni świadek - program publicystyczny 0.05 Oczami cenzora - film dokumentalny 0.30 Studio sport: Światowa piłka - magazyn 0.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych (33) - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 7.35 Batman (100) - serial animowany 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (111) - serial animowany 8.30 Tarzan (29) - serial przygodowy, USA 9.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (18) - serial komediowy, USA 9.30 Paloma (26) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.15 Real TV 10.30 Renegat (58) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.30 Legendy kung-fu (54) - serial sensacyjny, USA 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Bumerang - program publicystyczny (powt.) 14.30 Motowiadomości 15.00 Godzilla (20) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Po prostu miłość (97) - telenowela, Brazylia 16.45 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (20) - serial przygod., USA 17.35 Mortal Kombat (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Paloma (27) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.50 Real TV 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (7) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.35 Jego najlepszy numer - komedia, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka rw przerwie filmu] 22.20 Przyjaciele (49) - serial komediowy, USA 22.50 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.55 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Świat według Kiepskich (8) - serial komediowy, Polska 0.00 Super Express TV 0.15 Rozterki Adama - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1.50 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.45 Kropka nad i - program public. 7.15 Delty (16) - serial anim. 7.45 Świat Bobby'ego - serial anim. 8.10 Piotruś Pan - serial anim. 8.35 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial anim. 9.00 Rosalinda - serial 9.50 Maria de Nadie - telenowela 10.40 Dziedziczka - serial 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina - serial 12.55 Komandosi - magazyn wojskowy 13.25 Automaniak - magazyn motor. 13.55 Delfy (16) - serial anim. 14.20 Świat Bobby'ego - serial anim. 14.45 Piotruś Pan - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 W naszym kręgu - serial 16.15 Pełna chata - serial 16.45 Kręć z nami - program rozryw. 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji 18.00 Rosalinda (50/80) - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Cristina (77/150) - serial 20.25 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial 21.25 Melrose Place - serial 22.25 Nie do wiary - opowieści 22.55 TVN Fakty 23.00 Kropka nad i - program pub lic. 23.22 Pogoda 23.25 Spot - magazyn dla kobiet 23.55 Telewizjer - magazyn 0.25 Drew Carey Show - serial 0.55 Granie na zawołanie Wizja Jeden 06.30 Przygody słonika Mumfie (Adventures of Mumfie) - serial animowany, Kanada 07.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 07.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Geoff Paine, Anne Haddy, Anne Charleston, Annie Jones (30 min) 08.00 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay (30 min) 08.30 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia (Love at First Sight) - serial obyczajowy, wyk. Emma Suarez, Jose Coronada, Carlos Estrada (25 min) 09.00 Kilroy - talk show 10.00 Samotny kucharz - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Domowe ogrody - magazyn poradnikowy 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Skalpel proszę (Surgical Spirit) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. David Askey, wyk. Nichola McAuliffe, David Conville, Emlyn Price, Duncan Preston (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Inny świat (Another World) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. Morgan Freeman, Ray Liotta, Ving Rhames, Eric Roberts (50 min) 15.00 Nowożeńcy (Newlyweds) - serial komediowy, Australia 1993, wyk. Annie Jones, Christopher Gabardi, Sandy Gore, Cathy Godbold (30 min) 15.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Geoff Paine, Anne Haddy, Anne Charleston, Annie Jones (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 17.30 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay (30 min) 18.00 Nikola - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Ulli Baumann, wyk. Mariele Millowitsch, Walter Sittler, Jenny Elvers, Oliver Reinhard (25 min) 18.30 Mieszkanie dla dwojga (A Flat for Two) - serial komediowy, Francja 1996, wyk. Emma Colberti, Astrid Veillon, Franck Neel (30 min) 19.00 Słońce Miami (Miami Sands) - telenowela, USA 1998, reż. Andrei Zinca, wyk. Jennifer Bini-Taylor, James Hyde, Jackson Rose (60 min) 20.00 Taxi - serial komediowy, USA 1978-83, wyk. Danny DeVito, Christopher Lloyd, Andy Kaufman, Tony Danza (30 min) 20.30 Taxi - serial komediowy, USA 1978-83, wyk. Danny DeVito, Christopher Lloyd, Andy Kaufman, Tony Danza (30 min) 21.00 Policyjne taśmy wideo - program dokumentalny 22.00 Niebezpieczne siły (Wildside) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1997, reż. Andrew Prowse, wyk. Tony Martin, Rachael Blake, Aaron Pedersen, Jessica Napier (45 min) 23.00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 23.55 Biurowiec (Central Building) - serial animowany, Francja 00.00 Śmierć na Nilu (Death on the Nile) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1978, reż. John Guillermin, wyk. Peter Ustinov, Bette Davis, David Niven, Mia Farrow (140 min) 02.20 Znana melodia (On connait la chanson) - komedia, Francja/Szwajcaria 1997, reż. Alain Resnais, wyk. Pierre Arditi, Sabine Azema, Jean-Pierre Bacri, Andre Dussollier (120 min) Nasza TV 07.00 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - program muzyczny 07.30 Hardcastle i McCormick (32) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb (33) - serial animowany 09.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita mentira) (85) - telenowela, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 10.45 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (32) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 11.15 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (92) - telenowela, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 12.10 Telezakupy 12.40 Antonella (33) - telenowela 13.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Telejazda - program muzyczny 14.30 Telezakupy 15.00 Kapitan Jastrząb (33) - serial animowany 15.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 16.00 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (93) - telenowela, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 16.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita mentira) (86) - telenowela, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 17.30 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (33) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 18.00 Hardcastle i McCormick (33) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia (Tres Veces Sofia) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties 20.00 Mamo, chcę zostać z Tobą (Mami, ich will bei Dir bleiben) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995, reż. Sigi Rothemund, wyk. Susanne Lüning, Siemen Rühaak, Günther Mack, Julia Bremermann (95 min) 21.50 Wzywam dr Brucknera (3) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, reż. Michael Bielawa 22.50 Scarlett (7) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. John Erman, wyk. Joanne Whalley, Timothy Dalton, Sean Bean, John Gielgud 23.45 Biologiczny zegar (7/11) - serial dokumentalny, Włochy 00.15 Wytrych damski - talk show Doroty Kamińskiej i Katarzyny Miller 00.45 Zakończenie programu Canal+ 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Aktualności filmowe 07.50 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Bracia Flub - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Pogoń za milionami (A Fool and His Money) - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Daniel Adams, wyk. Jonathan Penner, Sandra Bullock, Gerald Orange, George Plimpton (81 min) 09.50 (K) Szklany klucz (The Glass Key) - film sensacyjny, USA 1942, reż. Stuart Heisler, wyk. Brian Donlevy, Veronika Lake (81 min) 11.15 (K) Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 2 - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 11.40 (K) Bokser (The Boxer) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Jim Sheridan, wyk. Daniel Day-Lewis, Emily Watson (109 min) 13.30 (K) Raj na ziemi: Kraina kanionów - film dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Traszka Neda 2 - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Obrazki z życia - film obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Agnieszka Holland/Feliks Falk/Jerzy Domaradzki/Barbara Sass-Zdort/Jerzy Obłamski/Andrzej Kotkowski/Krzysztof Grado, wyk. Bogdan Baer, Andrzej Seweryn, Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz (79 min) 16.20 (K) Deser: Sally i Angela - film krótkometrażowy 16.35 (K) Jutro nie umiera nigdy (Tomorrow Never Dies) - film sensacyjny, USA/W. Brytania 1997, reż. Roger Spottiswoode, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Jonathan Pryce, Teri Hatcher, Michelle Yeoh (114 min) 18.30 (K) Bracia Flub - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 Pan Tadeusz - Osoby poematu - wywiad 20.15 (K) Piłka nożna: liga hiszpańska 23.00 (K) Bob i Margaret - serial animowany 23.25 (K) Manga: Kronika wojny na Lodoss - serial animowany 23.50 (K) Pechowa przesyłka (Overnight Delivery) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Jason Bloom, wyk. Paul Rudd, Larry Drake, Reese Witherspoon, Christine Taylor (84 min) 01.15 (K) Ostatni rozdział - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Polska/Belgia 1997, reż. Yves Angelo, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Fabrice Luchini, Jerzy Radziwiłłowicz, Dominika Ostałowska (102 min) 03.00 (K) List do mordercy (Letter to My Killer) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Janet Mayers, wyk. Mare Winningham, Nick Chinlund, Rip Torn, Josef Sommer (87 min) 04.30 (K) Charakter (Character) - dramat obyczajowy, Holandia 1997, reż. Mike van Diem, wyk. Jan Decleir, Fedja Van Diem, Betty Shuurman, Tamar van den Dop (120 min) 06.30 (K) Narwale - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.05 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.45 Klan (249) - telenowela, Polska 1997, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka (27 min) 09.10 Ala i As: Trzecie urodziny Asa - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.40 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 10.05 Zaproszenie: Kłodzko - gdzie zdrojów pięć - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 10.25 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Zielona szkoła - przypowiastka satyryczna w formie dialogu ojca z synem (10 min) (powt.) 10.35 Biografie: Wspomnienia o Sergiuszu Piaseckim - film dokumentalny Tomasza Kamińskiego (powt.) 11.25 Oto Polska - program Piotra Jaźwińskiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Życie Kamila Kuranta (6-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Grzegorz Warchoł, wyk. Olaf Lubaszenko, Ewa Dałkowska, Leon Niemczyk, Lidia Zamkow (65 min) (powt.) 13.10 Ze sztuką na ty: Ludzie to lubią, ludzie to kupią - program publicystyczny Marii Szabłowskiej (powt.) 13.50 Ze sztuką na ty: Autoportrety we wnętrzu: Jarosław Modzelewski - program Róży Fabianowskiej (powt.) 14.15 Dni sztuki wokalnej im. Ady Sari - reportaż Dagmary Sarnocińskiej (powt.) 14.40 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Uczymy się polskiego (6): Proszę nie ruszać moich rzeczy 15.40 Alfabet polskich rzek: F jak Fiszewka 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As: Trzecie urodziny Asa - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.45 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej 18.10 Magazyn turystyczny 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (249) - telenowela, Polska 1997, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka (27 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Program publicystyczny 20.45 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Polonica: Łzy ministra (Den gratande ministern) (1/3) - film psychologiczny, Szwecja 1993, reż. Leif Magnusson, wyk. Krister Henriksson, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Stefan Sawk, Viveka Seldahl (46 min) 22.15 Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi: Serduszko puka w rytmie cza-cza, czyli urodziny Marii Koterbskiej - program artystyczny 23.20 Leonardo z Przemyśla - reportaż Stefana Szlachtycza 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.30 Magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 00.55 Klan (249) - telenowela, Polska 1997, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka (27 min) (powt.) 01.20 Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Polonica: Łzy ministra (Den gratande ministern) (1/3) - film psychologiczny, Szwecja 1993, reż. Leif Magnusson, wyk. Krister Henriksson, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Stefan Sawk, Viveka Seldahl (46 min) (powt.) 02.45 Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi: Serduszko puka w rytmie cza-cza, czyli urodziny Marii Koterbskiej - program artystyczny (powt.) 03.50 Leonardo z Przemyśla - reportaż Stefana Szlachtycza (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 05.00 Program publicystyczny (powt.) 05.45 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej (powt.) TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Przygody Lancelota - serial przygodowy, USA 1958 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Yancy Derringer - serial przygodowy, USA 1958 13.30 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Pod słońcem Afryki - serial przyrodniczy, USA 1998 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 16.30 Auto sport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Telewizyjne Forum Młodych - dyskusyjne forum dla młodzieży 17.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.00 Czas na ZOO - serial przyrodniczy, USA 18.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Przygody Lancelota - serial przygodowy, USA 1958 20.30 Smak muzyki - program muzyczny 21.00 Przynęta - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1997 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Eliksir młodości (Little Crazy) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Deborah Koons, wyk. Cully Fredrickson, Susan Brecht, George Castillo (100 min) 23.10 Auto sport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Wietnam, Teksas (Vietnam, Texas) - film obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Robert Ginty, wyk. Robert Ginty, Tim Thomerson, Kieu Chinh (92 min) WOT 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 08.10 Bankier domowy 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Zawsze razem (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Ja i moje życie - magazyn dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Cyrk fizyków - felieton 12.05 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Świata superbike'ów - Grand Prix Niemiec 13.30 (WP) Telezakupy 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.00 W poszukiwaniu czarnego opalu 16.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.50 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Warszawa znana i nieznana 18.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.50 Gość WOT 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Bajki pana Bałagana - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.00 Raport policyjny 23.15 Auto Kurier - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.40 (WP) Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej - serial dokumentalny 00.05 Zakończenie programu